


dont read this omg

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Forced Cum Eating, Homophobia, Impregnation, Incest, Lesbian Character, Nonconsensual Underage Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, gay correction, got dared to write this, im not irl homophobic im a gay guy, incest rape, lesbian correction, they are 12/13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The worst thing i have ever written in the history of everPurely making this to orphan account it so no one knows i made this crapActually kms





	dont read this omg

Dipper hated the LGBT community and was very open about this fact. (screw you too then dipper)

See, he was a man of logic and science. He wasn't very religious but he liked to feel grounded and sensical. To him, a pairing of two people who would be unable to reproduce was unnatural and disgusting. His beleif, while not universal, was at least common in Oregon, Gravity Falls, a backwards little town that maybe hadn't caught up with the rest of the world yet.

So naturally he grew worried when Mabel developed a 'crush' on pacifica. (let her do what she wants you knob)

She claimed it was a crush and Dipper laughed. Told her that she was straight and deluding herself to feel special. Called her a fag and a dyke and a pussy licker. She sobbed and ran off.

He found her the next day cutting herself. He pulled the razor away, concerned, and asked her why she was doing it. She tearfully explained she was a lesbian and that she didn't know what to do. She felt wrong.

He had frozen. He wanted to support her, but... He believed it was wrong. How to approach this.

"How about i turn you straight?"

The offer had slipped from him before he could help himself. She had looked suprised as she wrapped a bandage around her wrist. "How?"

"Well.." he considered. "We date. Like... We do all the normal stuff, in private of course, and see if that irons you out a bit"

She frowned. "Incest is bad."

"It's better than gay" he pointed out. She looked hesitant but nodded. "O-okay. So what do we do first?"

"How about a kiss?" he shrugged. She bit her lip but nodded and closed her eyes. He leant in and pressed his lips against hers. They worked against each other for a bit before she shoved him off. "No! This feels... Off!"

Ignoring her, he pulled her back in, now forcefully holding her head in place as he forced his tongue into her mouth. 

She whimpered but began to moan slightly, eyes drifting shut. "Thish ish starting to feel better~" she mumbled, slurring slightly. He smiled before placing a hand on her clothed tit, squeezing it. She whimpered, eyes still screwed shut, before whispering a certain blonde's name. "Pacifica.."

He slapped her as hard as he could, and she fell to the floor, eyes wide. "I'm sorry!"

He snorted. "No you aren't. Not yet"

He slowly undid his trousers to reveal his hard dick.

She yelped and tried to get away, thoroughly regretting agreeing to any of this as he slid his cock in her mouth.

She choked and gagged as he forced his rod down her throat, whining desperately as he splattered her mouth with his seed. She tried to draw back and some of it hit the floor, but he held her head down to force her to eat it. She licked it off, tears rolling down her face, before he threw her onto the floor.

Ripping off her skirt and tearing her leggins, he slowly slid his cock into her virgin pussy. She screamed but he used her discarded panties to gag her, thrusting harshly into her cunt as blood started to come out and mix with her arousal. 

Eventually he spunked deep inside of her, eyes filled with delight at how broken she looked. Some part of him found satisfaction in the probable fact that he just impregnated her.

"Feel gay still?" he taunted coldly.

She wiped her tears away. "S-slightly.."

And thus it started again.

(ple forgive me i wanna kms why was i dared to do this i hate everyone and everything)


End file.
